


"...can we go on the paddle boards?..."

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: nat x reader. and your two children. and now you’re pregnant with your third. fluff.





	"...can we go on the paddle boards?..."

It had taken you a little longer to get pregnant than you both thought. It had taken months, but you were now six months pregnant. It was summer again, and you and Natasha were spending the week at your house, away from the Avengers compound. 

You liked being pregnant, up to a point. Natasha loved when you were pregnant. She was always fussing over you and showing her affections. You loved that part, but she could be extremely protective. She watched everyone around you like a hawk and sometimes pushed you to your limits with her constant checking up on you and frowning when you wanted to do something she didn’t necessarily approve of. 

But you were pretty content at that moment. You were sitting at the tiki bar on one of the stools. You were checking your phone, and felt arms wrap around your rather large stomach. You relaxed back into her and let a soft smile form on your lips. 

“Where are the kids?” Nat asked. You shrugged. 

“I don’t know, think they’re inside playing xbox or something like that.”

“mmm perfect. Looks like we have the pool to ourselves,” she said in a low, hoarse voice that definitely sent your pulse through the roof. Stupid hormones or whatever. She definitely knew the effect she had on you, and she chuckled before nudging your head with her nose to make your neck more available to her lips. She placed a few kisses on your neck before choosing a sensitive spot and sucking, drawing out a moan from you. She removed her lips, causing you to sigh. 

“Let’s go into the pool,” she murmured. You didn’t necessarily trust yourself to speak, so you nodded and let her lead you gently into the water. She pulled you into her arms and planted her lips on yours. You leaned your weight into her, deepening the kiss. You two were interrupted a few moments later as you pulled back with a slight gasp, placing your hand on your stomach. Natasha opened her mouth to ask you if you were alright as she also placed her hands on your stomach, but you cut her off. 

“It’s okay,” you stated. “The baby just decided to kick me with all her strength,” you breathed out, eyes slightly watering from the pain. 

She made a sympathetic noise, before asking, “Her?” You two had decided you wanted to be surprised by the gender. You chuckled. 

“I know that it’s a girl. I can feel it,” you replied. 

“I think you just want another girl,” she laughed. 

“I’ll be happy as long as we have a healthy baby.” The baby kicked again, this time lighter. Natasha couldn’t help it as her face changed to a smile that radiated happiness. She loved feeling her baby kick inside you. Each time you had been pregnant she’d have the same smile on her face whenever the baby kicked. You thought after two pregnancies she’d be not as excited about it, but she sure proved you wrong. And every time Nat would smile like that, you’d be caught smiling two seconds later just as bright. 

“Mama, Mom, can we go on the paddle boards? We really want to go,” Dominika asked, announcing her presence as she walked over to the pool. You nodded. You loved going on the paddle boards too. Even though you guys had a pool, you also lived on a small lake. Natasha had bought two paddle boards for your birthday one year, and you guys used them almost every day when you were at the house. Normally, you and Nat would each take a board, with one child each sitting at the front of the board. 

“Go get your brother and then we’ll go,” you told her. She ran back inside to get him. 

You chuckled, turning back to Nat. She was donning a frown, her signature frown whenever your pregnant self did something she didn’t particularly like. 

“You’re six months pregnant, I don’t want you working that hard.”

“Nat, I’ve worked harder having sex with you,” you retorted playfully. 

“Not when you were six months pregnant,” she responded, all business. You sighed. Not wanting to start an argument, you gave in slightly. 

“What can I do to ease your worry?” you questioned. Her lips twitched slightly upwards, happy and slightly surprised that you weren’t fighting back. She hummed. 

“How about you sit on the front of my paddle board, and Dominika and Nikolus take the other board?” she suggested. 

“If Domi is fine with that, that’s fine with me.” Your two children came out of the house and practically dragged their mothers down to the lakeshore. 

“Domi, we’re trying something different today. You’re going to take your own paddle board with Nikolus sitting on the front,” your wife instructed. She huffed, before glancing at your stomach, and agreed. She knew how her mother could be when it came to protecting you. You knew that she knew, and you sent her a soft smile. She was highly intelligent, having two Avengers for mothers, and of course from hanging out with Tony in the lab. You and Natasha helped your kids onto their paddle board and pushed them out into the lake gently. 

Natasha held out her hand to you, and you took it as she steadied the paddle board and helped you climb on. She made sure you were settled before gracefully stepping on herself and paddling out to meet your children, who were not patiently waiting for you. 

Natasha paddled, matching your daughter’s pace. The wind was pushing you, and as you got up to a decent speed, they both stopped paddling, allowing your boards to drift along. You heard Nat sighed behind you. You turned slightly. 

“Alright?” you ask softly, offering her a smile. 

“I’m happy,” she smiles back at you. 

“Yeah, me too.”


End file.
